


Dawnclan : The Eternal Flame

by Silseft



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Original Character(s), Warrior Cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silseft/pseuds/Silseft
Summary: The clans have always lived separately, contact from other cats nearly unheard of. Until a mysterious tribe takes residence in the land beyond the forest. Every cat is hostile and cautious. When a strange kit is brought into the clans, his presence brings hatred among the cats. No one knows that Timberkit has a destiny unlike anything the clans have ever seen.





	1. Chapter 1

Clan Allegiances

Dawnclan

Leader: Palestar - light golden tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Deputy: Junipertail - dark blue-gray she-cat with light blue eyes

Temp. Deputy: Featherstripe - light gray tabby she-cat with black patches

Medicine Cat: Pitchfur - black tom with emerald green eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Blankpaw - pure white tom with blind white eyes

Warriors

Whitefoot - big white tom with amber eyes

Grayclaw - dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Sundrop - blonde she-cat with pretty green eyes

Fawnstep - light orange she-cat with green eyes

Tallstrike - large light brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

Sweetheart - small dark brown tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

Birchwind - small light brown she-cat with a white muzzle, tail-tip, and green eyes

Cloudfur - big clouded gray and white tom with dark gray spots and light blue eyes

Apprentices

Fallenpaw - pitch black tom with a white face and dark blue eyes Mentor: Featherstripe

Queens

Junipertail - mother of Emberkit and Moonkit

Emberkit - blue-gray she cat with light blue eyes

Moonkit - dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

Timberkit - black and white tom with yellow eyes

Elders

Redfur - dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Littletail - small gray she-cat with black spots and silver-streaked fur. She has blue eyes.

Duskclan

Leader: Riverstar - gray and white tabby she-cat with emerald green eyes

Deputy: Burnheart - ginger tom with dark blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Goldenstep - golden she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors

Gingertail - brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

Pondleap - gray and black she-cat with green eyes

Jadethorn - blue-gray she-cat with black markings and green eyes

Silverclaw - silver tabby tom with blue-green eyes

Swallowtail - gray tom with folded ears and a bobtail

Windstripe - very pale gray cloudy tom with blue eyes

Darkfrost - gray tom with black paws and amber eyes

Queens

Juneflower - dark blue-gray she-cat with white markings and light green eyes.

Roseheart- lovely blonde and white she-cat with deep blue eyes.

Elders

Feverdream - crazy old tom with one blind eye and a scarred body.

Nightbane Tribe

Spiritual Chief: Lingo - gray and black tom with one blue eye and one green eye.

Tribe Shaman: Solar - black she-cat with silver spots

Shaman Apprentice: Bramble- brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Healer: Soot - lithe black she-cat with blue eyes

Soldiers

Spark: big ginger tom with dark blue eyes

Whisper: pretty gray and white she-cat with light blue eyes


	2. Prologue

Thunder rolled above the land as two cats cautiously entered the forest. The big ginger tom paused, worry shining in his eyes. "Are you sure this is the right way? I can't see past my whiskers in this rain."  
"It has to be, Spark. Do you see any other option?" The she-cat snapped, her gray and white fur soaked with rain. Exhaustion shone in her blue eyes and she gently picked up a tiny kit in her teeth. It shivered, attempting to curl itself further toward it's mother.  
Spark let out a huffy of annoyance, yet didn't bother arguing more. The two cats continued trudging their way through the mud, the flood slowly rising.Something snapped behind them, the ground shaking ever so slightly. Pushing his mate out of the way, Spark glared at the darkness in anticipation. Suddenly, lightning flashed and a pair of bright, evil eyes shone through the rain. A massive creature loomed above them, snarling ferociously.  
"Badger!" The ginger tom launched himself at the beast, digging his claws into it's side. The beast roared, swatting him away with one massive paw. "Run Whisper!" He yowled, hanging on for dear life.  
Whisper paused, frozen in fear as her mate fought the creature. The tiny kit stirred and she snapped out of her trance, immediately bolting in the opposite direction. Her paws slid against the mud as she ran further and further away. Coming to a giant fallen tree, Whisper thought for a moment, before clambering toward it. She gently placed the kit inside a hole carved into the tree, licking his head roughly.  
"I will return, please just stay quiet." She pushed her son further inside, turning to look one last time before running back to her mate.

************************************

"Good riddance you monster!" A large brown tabby tom snarled after the badger's retreating figure, his fur bristled and scarred from the fight. Blood dripped slowly down his side as he limped toward his other clanmates. The four other cats were scattered, licking their wounds.  
One gray she-cat eyed the tom warily. "That was far too close to the camp for my liking. I'll send a patrol after this storm clears to track the beast. For now, you must all rest."  
"Yes Featherstripe," another she-cat mowed, her blonde fur stained with mud. As she started to help a big white tom to his paws, she glanced back at the tabby tom. "This is no time to be a hero, Tallstrike. No one can follow anything in this rain."  
Flicking an ear, Tallstrike waited for a heartbeat before finally turning around and helping a brown she-cat lean against him. "Come Birchwind, let's get you back to see Pitchfur."  
The five cats stumbled through the trees and into the brambles that hid the camp. Several cats rushed to their sides, helping the injured toward the medicine den. Tallstrike whipped his head around, fear gripping his chest. "Where is Sweetheart?!" He growled.  
"She went out hunting right after the patrol left" A gray and white tom smoke up, flinching under his gaze.  
Tallstrike pawed the ground in frustration, "By herself? I'm going after her!"  
A light golden tom pushed him to the ground. "Don't be a mouse brain Tallstrike. You are in no position to go running through a storm. Let Pitchfur treat you. If she is not back we will go look for her after this rain stops. You would be risking your life."  
"That could be too late by then, the badger is still out there!" Tallstrike shook with rage, glaring at his leader in defiance.  
"I appreciate your dedication, but you can't possibly track her. She is a smart she-cat. I'm sure she will return." The golden tom shook his head, keeping an eye on the tabby tom as he assessed his warriors.  
A she-cat suddenly burst into the clearing, her eyes bright with excitement, a tiny ball of fur in her teeth. Tallstrike jumped, running over to her. "Sweetheart you're back! Wait...what is that?"  
The brown she-cat placed the bundle of fur onto the ground, gently licking him dry. "I found him in the storm abandoned in a tree. The poor thing was shivering so much."  
The other cats slowly gathered around the small kit, sniffing him curiously.  
"Do you think he's from Duskclan?"  
"Dont be mouse brained, that's too far for them."  
"It's probably a loner's kit."  
"He looked just like a badger! It must be a sign."  
"Silence!" The golden tom yowled, his warriors suddenly quieting. "It doesn't matter where he came from. He is one of us now and should be treated as such. Sweetheart, bring him to Junipertail. She will look after him."  
Sweetheart looked down at the small kit. "But...I found him. I should be his mother"  
"Can you provide milk for him? No, now bring him to the nursery."  
"Yes, Palestar," she sighed, picking the kit up and trotting inside the den.  
Tallstrike flattened his ears, stepping in front of his leader. "Surely, she can be his mother once he doesn't need anymore milk. Junipertail is the only one in the nursery. I'm sure she'd like the help and company."  
Palestar tilted his head, considering the offer. "Very well, I don't see why not. However, he is her responsibility and must never know he was not born in Dawnclan. The kit is too young to remember this terrible day. Loyalty is all I can count on in these awful times." The golden tom sighed, padding off to the medicine den.  
Tallstrike hurriedly ran into the nursery, watching as Sweetheart pushed the tiny kit under a blue-gray she-cat's belly. "His name is Timberkit. Please take care of him. I found him in a tree."  
The blue-gray she-cat snorted. "What a weak little thing. Fine, but don't expect me to pay more attention than my own two. I'm not equipped to raise kits."  
"Of course not Junipertail. I'll look after him when I can."  
"Palestar said you could stay here and be his mother. Also look after Junipertail in the process." Tallstrike purred, glancing at the small kit.  
"Did he now, ," Junipertail laughed, "Good, I need a young cat to help me out. We have only one apprentice right now and I'm not looking forward to dealing with Fallenpaw's arrogance."  
Sweetheart purred, laying down beside the queen, her eyes shining as she watched Timberkit nestle himself between the two bigger kits. "He will grow up mine and mine alone."


End file.
